Heartland
by Katia4D
Summary: This starts at season one and goes all the way through. Read to find out more about heartland life at the ranch. Marion is alive when Ty gets there. I wrote it a bit different. I will keep on writing please tell me if you want me to change or add something or have ideas for chapters. Please review and enjoy! Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Marion talked on the phone, "Yes we could use a bit of help around here... of course... uh huh... he could come here tomorrow at around 3pm... Oh well thank you. Yes. Ok bye-bye."

She hung up the phone and sat back at her desk in the barn. Amy just finished feeding the horses. "Hey mom." Marion looked up at Amy from her desk. She smiled, "How are you doing Amy? You look nice today."

Amy had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked just like her mom. "Good and thanks... uh, mom? I heard you on the phone. Who was that? Who's coming here?", she asked urgently.

"That was Clint Riley, a probation officer. He was asking if he could bring a boy just a couple years older than you, 17 years old, named Ty, over for a while to get to know the place. If he finds an interest here and it's working out then he could work here and help around the ranch for his probation."

Amy looked at her mother's eyes, "What did he do?" Her mother shrugged. "Well if you think it's a good idea then go for it," she smiled. "Most of your ideas come out right." Amy walked to the house and into her room. She got out her laptop and messaged her best friend Soraya.

 _Amy: Hey_

 _Soraya: What's new?_

 _Amy: Well mom was on the phone with a guy named Clint Riley a probation officer and a boy named Ty is coming for a bit maybe for a job here._

 _Soraya: Oh wow! How old is he?_

 _Amy: He's seventeen._

 _Soraya: Ooh nice! ;) Maybe we should meet up sometime. I'm at work most of the day, but we could meet up maybe tomorrow sometime?_

 _Amy: Sure 1pm at Maggie's tomorrow?_

 _Soraya: Sure :) See you then_

 _Amy: Ok bye ;)_

And she closed her laptop and went into the kitchen for supper. " Hey you. Haven't seen you all day," grandpa Jack said. They all got ready for supper which was spaghetti. Her whole family was there at the table. Her parents, Marion and Tim, Lou her sister, grandpa Jack and Mallory the family friend who talks a lot.

They had a nice family supper that night and Amy and Jack did night check on the horses. She groomed and fed the horses and went back inside the house. Amy got ready for bed, so she could push through the big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she did her chores which were feeding the horses and mucking out stalls and went into the house. Her stomach was growling. She got an orange and a saskatoon berry muffin and went out for a trail ride. The cold, crisp morning air felt fresh in her lungs.

The trees were bright yellow and orange and there were barely any clouds in the sky. Amy felt good being out again on the trails. She hadn't done it in a while. She rode along the fast flowing river and up the small hill to the road.

Amy walked back to the barn and untacked and groomed her horse and went inside the office to see her mom working on paperwork. "Good morning Amy," Marion patted her daughter on the shoulder, "Were you out for a ride?"

Amy's mom always knew what she was up to. "Yeah it was nice. I haven't done it in a while." She told her mom that her and Soraya were going out at 1 and went to get ready so Jack could drive her into town.

She threw on some nice jeans, a belt and a striped purple t-shirt, put her boots on and went with her grandpa to town. On the way there Amy told Jack about her ride and about Ty coming to Heartland. They would just wait and see what he'd be like.

They arrived at Maggie's and Jack got some feed and went on his other errands. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while!", her friend hugged her. They've been friends since grade 2. The girls sat down at a table and both ordered vegetarian chili and a chocolate milkshake.

"So what do you think Ty would be like? He might be hot," Soraya said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh shut up," Amy joked as she slurped her milkshake. Both of them talked a while until Jack got back, and they said goodbye. Along the way back Jack asked, "What's on your mind Amy?"

"Oh, well just that a person who's on probation coming here as a ranch hand. Why would mom get someone on probation for a ranch hand? I told her if she thought it was a good idea to go for it, but now I'm second guessing myself."

"Well it will be good to have some help around here now that your school is starting up soon. You need to focus on school and another helping hand would be nice, so we don't have to do everything ourselves. And plus I'm getting old, so I can't be runnin' this ranch all on my own you know." Jack responded looking at Amy and smiling. She smiled back.

Once they came down the road to Heartland, they checked the mailbox at the entrance and parked in front of the house. Amy went into the barn and turned out one of the clients horses into the field with the others. Marion worked miracles on abandoned, abused and problemed horses.

She had a natural gift and someday Amy knew that she would work with horses and inherit that gift too. Already Amy knew lots about horses and watches her mother's ways with them. Interrupting her thoughts about horses, she heard a truck on the road coming in to Heartland.

It was an old classic blue truck with rock music blaring inside. She wondered if that was the new ranch hand Ty. She could tell already that she was going to have to get used to him. He got out of his truck once he parked and looked around looking for someone.

Then he saw me and came towards me. "Hey, I'm looking for Marion Fleming," he said. He was pretty cute. Ty had brown hair, greenish eyes and was quite taller than her. "Oh, that's my mom. She's in the barn," Amy stared at him.

Ty smiled and went into the barn office. He looked like a nice guy. She wondered what he did wrong. And the way he looked at her made her stomach flip upside down. She went into the barn to hear them talking. She stood in front of the doorway. "Oh Ty is it?," Marion greeted him. He nodded she could see he was nervous.

"Welcome to Heartland. You will be helping around the ranch as a ranch hand so you're going to learn to be a hard worker. You'll be staying in the loft of the barn right up the stairs," Marion smiled. He went past me and up to the loft with his stuff. "How long will he be staying here?" Amy asked her mother.

"As long as he needs to. He's going to finish his probation here. And after that he can go wherever he wants." Amy nodded and went out to the stables and Ty came down the stairs from the loft. "Hey," is all he said. Amy smiled in greeting, and he left the barn to get more stuff out of his truck.

The family were at the table eating steak and veggies. Everyone sat in a comfortable silence while they ate their dinner until Lou broke the quietness, "So Ty, how are you liking it here so far?," she asked.

"Yeah it's pretty nice here," Ty smiled and dug into his food. Everyone finished their plate and Amy and Ty did night check on the horses. She told Ty what to do like feeding and watering the horses, and taking some horses in on cold nights like that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep, beep, beep._ Amy woke up to her alarm. She rolled over to shut it off and put her head back into her pillow and finally got up. She pulled some jeans on and went out to the barn. Ty was already cleaning stalls.

He sure was up early. Today was Monday so she had school. When she completed her chores she went inside and got her backpack and grabbed some food. Honk honk, the bus was there already. She hurried out the door and ran onto the bus. Ty stood at the barn and watched as Amy went.

Amy walked to her science class that afternoon and met Ashley in the hallway. " Hey Amy, how are you?," Ashley asked pleasantly. "Pretty good," Amy responded. She waved her goodbye and went to her class.

Ms. Adams was teaching this class. She was NOT the best teacher, that was for sure. Their last class, chemistry, lasted for an hour and then the bell rang to go home.

The bus stopped at Heartland and Amy walked back to the house to start her homework. Ms. Adams gave them lots of homework. She did a few pages of math and then stopped and went to see her mom.

Marion was working with a beautiful appaloosa mare. "Snowflake is scared of jumping. Her owner jumped her over a log and the rider fell off and the horse got a deep gash on her leg," she said as I came near her.

She was doing join up in the round pen. Amy always loved watching her mom work with horses. Someday she was going to work with horses. That was her dream anyway. She didn't know for sure if it was actually going to happen though. She had to learn her mother's ways first.


	4. Chapter 4

A WEEK LATER

Amy saw Ty and Jack unloading bales from the truck. When Ty was done Amy asked him if he wanted to go on a trail ride with her. He learned to ride a few days ago, and he was getting pretty good. "Sure," he smiled.

And they tacked up their horses and rode off on the field. They came across a little creek at the bottom of a hill and Amy notices something farther up. It looked like a body of some sort. A human body. Ty saw where she was looking, and they trotted up to the figure.

It was a girl laying on the rocks of the creek and there was a horse not too far from her. They both rushed to the girl and shook her gently to see if she was alright. It looked like she was unconscious.

Amy started to panic when the girl wasn't moving. "Call Jack!", Amy yelled and Ty flipped his phone open and tried to phone him but there was no service. "There's no service, I'll ride back quickly!", he responded getting on his horse and making the horse go as fast as he can.

Amy shook the girl one more time, and she moved slowly getting to a sitting position. "Are you okay?" Amy asked, checking her for injuries. Her forehead had a deep gash on it, bleeding lots and her neck had a few cuts and scrapes. She nods but winces at the pain.

The girl looked about 13 years old and had long brown hair and blueish eyes. "What's your name?" "Emily Dekker. I was riding and my horse spooked at something and reared and I fell off," Emily said.

Amy helped her onto a log to sit and sat with her for a while until Ty and Jack came in his truck. The road wasn't very far from here so Jack carried her into the truck and drove to the hospital to check her injuries and Ty went with them. Amy walked to where the Emily's horse was and checked him for any cuts and walked him to her horse, got on and rode to Heartland.

The guys drove home as Amy helped her mom do join-up with Snowflake. Ty got out and walked up to Amy. "Is Emily okay?" Amy asked Ty and Jack. They both nod. "Well Emily's mom picked her up from the hospital, and she just has a minor concussion," Jack responds.

"Oh, poor girl," Marion joined in the conversation. Amy told her what happened. "I…," Marion got interrupted by her phone ringing. She got it out of her pocket. "Hello Scott, ...oh ok, I could pick him up as soon as I can. Ok, thanks for calling," Marion hung up.

"That was Scott, and he said there is an abandoned gelding at Mallan's farm," she said concerned. "Well it is getting dark, so be careful," Jack spoke. "Do you what to come and help me?", Marion asked Amy.

She nodded and went to help her hook up the horse trailer. They got on the gravel road and got there as fast as they could. Marion knew Mallan didn't treat his horses right. She stopped the truck in front of the barn and ran out.

Amy heard the horse kick at the stall door and the wind was picking up. She was worried that Mallan would come, so they hurried up and tried to get the horse out. Marion grabbed the halter and got him out of the stall, but he kept rearing and pulling away.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Mallan was there. That was bad. Marion responded angrily, "You've treated this horse terribly!", she yelled over the wind that was dangerously picking up. She finally got the horse in the trailer, and they got out of there as fast as we could.

Amy could see Mallan yelling after them as they drove away with Spartan the horse. Now the wind was swaying the trees and there was thunder and lightning flashing.

They drove back on the gravel road and suddenly a tree fell on the road in front of them. Marion swerved out of the way but lost control. "Hold on! I love you!" Then they flew into the ditch and the truck flipped. Then all Amy could see was _black._


	5. AN :)

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far! If you have any ideas to add in here please message me or comment. Thank you guys! :)**


End file.
